


The Bleeding Heart Show

by Authenticflirt



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sad, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authenticflirt/pseuds/Authenticflirt
Summary: sad turn of events, loosely based on the song “I Miss You” by Adele
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	The Bleeding Heart Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lagunabitchgc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagunabitchgc/gifts).



> this is for the laguna bitch, ca. writing challenge my prompt was “ J and J tell each other how much they miss each other” i put my own spin on it and i am so sorry in advance!!  
> hope you enjoy,  
> lu x

“I’m so sorry Miss Hale, Miss Harding didn’t make it. Is there anyone we can call for you?” 

The entire world around Judy stopped spinning, all she could think about in that moment was their boys. Telling them had been one of the worst parts of it all, followed closely by the funeral. 

Three weeks had passed since that fateful day and after many hours of talks they had decided it was best for the boys to stay in their home with Judy, continuing as best as they could. It was hard, they all suffered horrendous nightmares and breakdowns but they knew they were all in this together. The boys had lost their parents and Judy had lost the love of her life. 

It was becoming a daily tradition for the three of them to visit the cemetery and drop flowers to Jen’s grave and talk to her. Today was the boys first day back at school since the accident and Judy wanted to bring some roses to Jen to celebrate the occasion. 

“You’d be so proud of your boys Jen, they’re doing everything in their power to keep the memory of you alive. It’s been so hard, I have and will always been in love with you. I hope you know I miss you with ever fibre of my being. I’m missing half of me now we’re apart, I love you Jen” 

~ fin


End file.
